Dark Spiral
by PurplePantherXVI
Summary: "War will tear this world apart, alliances will be made and broken, betrayals will rip apart old friends and truths will be discovered. The roots of the earth against the kingdom of ice and sky." My first Pokémon fanfiction, and a humanized Pokémon fanfic.
1. Kingdom of Ice

**A/N: Hi, it's PurplePantherXVI. This is my first Pokemon fanfiction. Before we begin, I want to inform you this is a humanized Pokemon fanfic. Also, my good friend drew the cover for this story. She will also be drawing fan art of this fanfiction on Deviant. Her user is Shadow-Cat-Pokemon. ****Check her out, she's an amazing artist. My other friend helped come up with chapter names, so thanks to her as well. I hope you enjoy :3**

**Full Summary: "War will tear this world apart, alliances will be made and broken, betrayals will rip apart old friends and truths will be discovered. The roots of the earth against the kingdom of ice and sky." When a mysterious Giratina girl named Tina shows up at the Ice Kingdom, claiming to come from another world known as the Distortion World, Prince Ky's world falls apart. Everything he thought he knew is changing and he'll discover the truths of the outside world he longs for. Meanwhile, something is stirring in the Vine Kingdom and people inside both the Ice and Vine Kingdoms are growing restless. And what exactly is this ****_Distortion World_****? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I only own the characters and places in this story that I created.**

* * *

Dark Spiral Prologue

_Slipping into darkness…I struggle to breath to no avail. What's going on? Why am I drowning in this abyss? _

_ "__Master," I can make out a woman's voice, soft and faraway, yet I can still feel the fear in it. "Is it ready?" Is what ready?_

_ "__Patience Rainbow." The voice of a man answers. It terrifies me. Why is his voice so familiar? Rainbow…That name. I can't shake the feeling that I've heard it somewhere before._

_ "__So close…" The words have filled my head, and I feel my conscious slip away. "She's nearly ready…" Who is? For what? What is going on here?_

_The last thing I hear before slipping into the dark are those two words, "It's time."_

* * *

Chapter 1: Castle of Ice: Ky's P.O.V.

Prince Ky of the Ice Kingdom stood on the balcony of the Ice Palace, looking over the dark city below. Ky was a Kyurem, son of King Zek the Zekrom and Queen Reshi the Reshiram, rulers of the Ice Kingdom. The freezing wind blew his wild frosty blue hair, and he let his icy wings catch the breeze.

"Hey Ky, what's up?" The prince turned to see Ka, a Pikachu and one of the servants of the castle. He wore his goggles pushed up on his messy blond hair. The mouse-like boy leapt down from above, landing beside Ky.

"Don't you ever wish something would change?" Ky sighed, resting his hands on the balcony rail. "I love my family and people, but I want an adventure, to explore the outside world, discover new things."

"I get what you mean." Ka nodded. "But, you're a _prince_! One day, all this," he gestured to the lands below, "will be yours. That's an adventure in itself."

"I know, I shouldn't daydream about an adventure, but-"

"You're right, instead of wasting time out here in the cold; you should be working on your studies." A cool female voice snapped. Ky jumped and saw Rem, his sister, glaring at him with harsh yellow eyes. The White Kyurem girl carried a book in one hand and her much feared whip in the other.

"Servant boy, you are dismissed." She stated, not even glancing at Ka who slipped inside. Once he vanished, she rounded on Ky.

"Dear brother, I don't know what goes through that dim, foolish head of yours, but one day all of our kingdom will be yours. Instead of wasting time daydreaming, you should be studying to follow in father's footsteps. That is all." She spun around; white hair flecked red flying and stormed inside. Ky sighed, taking one last glance at the city before following her.

The castle walls were an icy white color tinted light blue. They glimmered in the light of dawn coming in from the large glass windows. While Ky admired the walls of the castle, Rem fingered her whip, cracking it every now and then and scolding her brother for wasting precious time doing nothing. Ky traced the wall with his finger, feeling the cool touch of the ice.

"Ky, Rem, there you are." boomed a loud, male voice. King Zek, their father, ran into the hallway. He had dark black hair, blue streaks running through it. "Let's hurry; your mother doesn't like to be kept waiting." Zek chuckled nervously. Ky cringed, Queen Reshi may be kind and beautiful, but her impatience was to be feared. Which explained where Rem got it from.

The trio rushed into the main chamber where a crowd of the castle's nobles, the Castle's Guard and servants were waiting. Queen Reshi sat on her throne beside three empty others. She twirled a finger through her long white hair, looking anxious. Her sharp blue eyes caught them, and she gave them all a long, hard glare as they hurried to their thrones.

"Sorry honey," Zek whispered to Reshi who was still giving him the death glare. "Bathroom emergency." The Reshiram woman slapped him, a hint of a smile forming on her face, and then turned to face the crowd.

"Captain Yena," Queen Reshi nodded to the Mightyena man who bowed and stepped forward.

"While patrolling the city of Cirque this morning," he silverish black haired man began, "we found a strange girl lying in the snow."

"What do you mean by strange, Yena?" King Zek asked, tilting his head.

"Well, we were concerned that she was lying seemingly unconscious in the snow-"

"Seemingly unconscious?" Zek interrupted again.

"If you would let me finish, sire, I can explain." Yena's wolf ears twitched as he continued. "We went to bring her to shelter when she woke. We asked her where she lived so we could escort her home, but she claimed she couldn't remember anything but her name. Oh, and one other thing…" Yena averted his red eyes, looking down.

"Yes?" King Zek encouraged.

"She, this girl, she, uh, claimed to-" Yena stuttered as if searching for the right words. "She said she was from another world, the **Distortion World**."

"The Distortion World?" Reshi raised an eyebrow. "I've never heard of that before."

"Me neither, milady." Yena agreed, fiddling with his black fur cape.

"If it's alright with you, and the girl agrees to it, can I speak to her?" Reshi asked.

Before Yena could answer, a new voice interrupted. "I am fine with it." Ky watched as a silver haired girl stepped forward, long hair flowing. A yellow streak ran through it. She wore a red and black dress, six long black streamers with red tips trailing off it.

"What's your name, dear?" Queen Reshi asked warmly and gently.

"I am Tina from the Distortion World. And I come with a warning for this one."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. I will try to update at least once a week unless something comes up. I have a lot of inspiration for this story, and I'm excited to write it. Reviews, favorites and follows are all appreciated, and my friends and I always love reading your reviews. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Distorted Warning

**A/N: Hi, it's PurplePantherXVI back with a new update :3 This chapter took awhile to update because even though I had it written, I was too busy to type it up. When I finally did it deleted on me :'( But, here it is at last :D As always, thanks to my awesome friends who helped me out with this story. Also, thanks to all readers, reviewers and anyone who favorited or followed this story. **

**NO Gears (Lea) - Thanks so much for your review and support :3 I'm glad you're enjoying this story and I hope you like this chapter. Also, thanks for being an awesome friend! **

**Full Summary: "War will tear this world apart, alliances will be made and broken, betrayals will rip apart old friends and truths will be discovered. The roots of the earth against the kingdom of ice and sky." When a mysterious Giratina girl named Tina shows up at the Ice Kingdom, claiming to come from another world known as the Distortion World, Prince Ky's world falls apart. Everything he thought he knew is changing and he'll discover the truths of the outside world he longs for. Meanwhile, something is stirring in the Vine Kingdom and people inside both the Ice and Vine Kingdoms are growing restless. And what exactly is this ****_Distortion World_****?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I only own the characters and places in this story that I created. And my Pikachu plushie *Hugs* **

**Now, onto the story! **

* * *

Chapter 2: Distorted Warning: Tina's P.O.V.

Tina's red eyes searched the faces of the four royals. The king's warm, mischievous red ones; the queen's friendly but mature blue; the princess's cold yellow ones and the prince's...

She studied his face as he held her gaze. Then, she spoke. "I am Tina, a Giratina from the Distortion World. I have no recollection of my past or that world. However, I come with a warning for yours."

"A warning?" The Captian of the Guard, Yena was his name she believed, interrupted. He had been the one who had found her and saved her. "You didn't mention that before."

"War will tear this land apart, alliances will be made and broken, betrayals will rip apart old friends and truths will be discovered." She continued undeterred. "The roots of the Earth against the Kingdom of Ice and Sky."

"The roots of the Earth?" Reshi exclaimed. "You can't mean the Vine Kingdom..." Her blue eyes hardened.

Zek began laughing causing Tina to jump and all the crowd to turn their attention on him. "Don't be ridiculous, Queen Rior and us are allies. We have a healthy relationship and neither of us has done anything to upset the other." Reshi glanced down, but didn't object.

"Yes, but..." Tina tried to say, but sighed. "I can only tell you what I know and the message I was sent to deliver, but it's not like I know anything about this world anyway..."

"It's okay, my dear." Zek smiled. "You're welcome to stay here if you have nowhere to go. I saw how my son was looking at you." He winked, and Tina looked at the prince who was blushing violently.

"Thank you." She bowed. "I'm honored." She turned around, and Yena put a hand on her shoulder, leading her away.

"You are all dismissed." Zek announced, and there was a lot of noise and movement as the crowd bustled out to carry on.

"I believe you." Yena stated once the two had escaped the crowd and made it safely out of the chamber. They were standing in a deserted hallway.

"Huh?" Tina asked.

"I..." Yena looked down blushing. "I believe your warning."

"You do?" Tina looked up, eyes wide. "But, the king doesn't." She lowered her head, looking down.

"The king doesn't know the Queen of the Vine Kingdom like I do. And I don't trust Queen Rior of the Vine Kingdom one bit." Yena snarled.

"Who is this Queen Rior?" Tina asked. "They mentioned her before."

"She is a Serperior. Her family are the Rulers of Vine and have been for generations. She is, in short, a cold hearted..." He trailed off, snarling and cursing.

"A what?" Tina asked.

"Never mind." Yena shook his head, brushing his shaggy dark hair. "Come on, I'll give you a tour of the place if you'd like."

"I guess so..." Tina muttered, following Yena through the winding halls of the castle. She wondered what Queen Rior had done to make Yena hate her so much.

"I'll introduce you to the rest of the Guard." Yena offered as they entered a room set off from the rest of the castle. "But, I should warn you, they aren't the most, um, clean people..." He led her inside where a crowd of soldiers were talking and shouting.

"The Capt.'s back!" Yelled a red haired Arcanine man. The group of soldiers cheered.

"Hey Capt., who's the new girl?" Asked a female Mawile, hair tied back in a high ponytail and a cherry lollipop hanging from her mouth. She had a tough look to her, and she flipped her long silver ponytail back.

"Pick up some more women? We don't have enough females around here, if Maw even is a girl!" Howled a male Haunter with laughter. The Mawile girl punched him.

"Shut your trap. If anything, we need more real men with the lot of you." She growled.

"And what about your girlfriend, Hawn?" The Arcanine joked, punching him playfully.

"Haxo?" The violet haired Haunter grinned. "Nah, even Mawi here's more of a girl than her."

"Oh, shut it Hawn." Haxo shoved him, but she was grinning. Haxo was a Haxorus female and wore a red helmet over her long green hair.

"Why's everyone ganging up on me today?" Hawn groaned.

"Alright you guys!" Yena shouted. "This is Tina. She's new and young, so be appropriate."

"I like 'em young!" Howled the Arcanine redhead.

"Arc, she's a kid!" Maw admonished, slapping him. "At least _try _and be appropriate. Men..." She muttered under her breath.

"Tina, the perverted Arcanine is Arc, the violent Mawile is Maw, that's Hawn over there," he pointed at the Haunter who was resting on Haxo's shoulders, "that's Haxo and Maro's over there in the corner." Tina followed his gaze to where a small Marowak boy was playing with a bone. She hadn't noticed him before. Yena's voice drew her attention back to him. "And our youngest member is out right now, but he's an Electrike named Lek."

"Nice to meet you honey." Haxo smiled warmly. "It's nice to have a girl _for once_. Ignore these dirty men."

"Hey." Hawn complained.

"You know it's true, sweetie." Haxo smirked, red eyes mischievous. "Well, welcome to the pack Ti. We're all like a big, dysfunctional family here."

"With you as the overprotective, unofficial mother of course." Hawn teased.

"Hey, where is Lek anyway?" Yelled Arc.

"I bet Lekky's out cause you guys keep scaring the poor kid." Haxo sighed.

"Aw, you'll be a great mother someday." Hawn teased.

"That 'someday' is far off in the future." Haxo warned. "So Capt., you showing the girl around? Glad to see her up and about."

"Yes." Yena nodded. "I thought it would be a good idea to introduce her to the Ice Kingdom's Royal Guard," his voice dropped. "Though maybe that wasn't my best idea."

"Well, nice meeting ya sweetie. And if ya see Lek tell him to get his lazy - ow!" Maw slapped him. "His butt over here." Arc finished, calling after them as Yena led her out.

"Sorry about them." Yena shifted uncomfortably, ears prickling. "They're good people and great warriors, but the Guard can be a little," he scratched his head, searching for the right words, "unpredictable and rambunctious."

"I understand." Tina nodded, a hint of a smile overcoming her face. "They seemed nice." She laughed, and Yena smiled.

"Shall we continue?" Yena offered, leading her through the halls of the castle, greeting servants they ran into. As they turned the bend leading to the courtyard, they heard a girlish giggle. Then, a voice exclaimed, "Ooh, look Ky-Ky, it's _her_."

* * *

**PurplePantherXVI: Dun, dun, dun, cliffhanger! **

**Red: You're evil...**

**PurplePantherXVI: I know :3 Please read, review, favorite, follow - all are appreciated. You don't know how happy it makes my friends and I to read all your reviews. Now, I'm off to finish Volume 7 of Pokemon Special. **

**Red: What about your homework? **

**PurplePantherXVI: ...Right after that...**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed :)****


	3. Visitor from the Dark

**A/N: PurplePantherXVI here! I was kidnapped by the Organization and trapped in the Pokémon universe, so I've been unable to update. But I have escaped and I'm back, so fear not dear readers! What, you don't believe me? Anyway, I apologize for the super late update...I meant to update so long ago, but I was having problems with Doc Manager, so I was unable to...But, the next chapter is finally here :D Thank you to Shadow-Cat-Pokemon who drew the cover for this fanfic, and to everyone else who has helped me out and inspired me with not just this story, but all of my other ones. Also, thank you to all readers, reviewers and anyone who favorited or followed this story. Enjoy :3 **

**NO Gears (Lea) - I think my KH mind was working on those two :3 Oh, don't worry, you'll be seeing lots of them soon ^.^ I guess I can let you in on my name secret...For most of the characters, I took parts of their original Pokémon name and used that as their name in this fic. For example, "Yena" came from Might_yena_, since he's a Humanized Mightyena and all. Some of the names aren't as obvious as others, however. I'm glad I could make you laugh ^.^ Thank you for your review, and I'm glad to see you're enjoying this story :) **

**ChrystalDragon - Thank you for your review ^.^ Haha, I get it xD I agree, Giratina is awesome! I'm so glad you took the time to review, and that you're enjoying this story :3 **

**Full Summary: "War will tear this world apart, alliances will be made and broken, betrayals will rip apart old friends and truths will be discovered. The roots of the earth against the kingdom of ice and sky." When a mysterious Giratina girl named Tina shows up at the Ice Kingdom, claiming to come from another world known as the Distortion World, Prince Ky's world falls apart. Everything he thought he knew is changing and he'll discover the truths of the outside world he longs for. Meanwhile, something is stirring in the Vine Kingdom and people inside both the Ice and Vine Kingdoms are growing restless. And what exactly is this _Distortion World?_**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own the characters and places in the story I created. And my new FireRed &amp; LeafGreen Pokemon Special manga ^.^ Now, to the story!****

* * *

Chapter 3: Visitor from the Dark: Ky's P.O.V.

Ky was sitting on a bench in the courtyard. Beside him, Ka was trying (and failing) to impress the maid who was working in the garden.

Juni was a Jigglypuff who worked at the castle. She wore a pink flower in her short light pink hair. Ky admitted she was cute, but had learned by now that Juni flirted with every guy she saw. Ka, however, had not yet realized that fact.

"I saw how you were looking at that girl, Ky-Ky." Juni giggled, green eyes wide. "You're in looove." Ky noticed Rem flinch from over near the Dragon Pokémon statues in the garden. He had noticed her walk into the courtyard, trying not to be spotted by them and sit down with her book. Every now and then, she would look up from her reading at him, trying to be discreet, he caught her each time.

"No, I'm not." Ky protested, shaking his head. "I'm simply...curious about her."

"Suuuree..." Juni stated, sighing. "You've gotta make your move, Ky-Ky! She's a pretty girl, and she'll have boys falling for her in a minute. Maybe even-"

"Hey Juni," Ka butted in. "You look very nice today, you know."

"Aw Ka, you're too much!" Juni giggled. "I know I do! Tee-hee!" She jumped up and down cutely, waving her arms.

"So Juni, how is life going in the city?" Ky asked, hoping to change the topic.

"Oh, the usual." The small girl smiled and stopped jumping to sit down between them. "So, I've heard one of the village girls has a crush on this thief. Mysterious, isn't it?" She winked. "He's strikes swiftly and fast, and he's evaded all capture so far. They say he's like..._a fox_!" She giggled.

"A thief? That could be dangerous!" Ka exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Come now." Juni huffed, crossing her arms. "One of the girls, Axie's her name I think," Juni began and the boys groaned. Axie was an Axew and the younger sister of Haxo. She was a sweet girl, but caused lots of trouble for the castle. "She spotted him a few days ago. He's younger than you and Ky, I reckon, from her description." Juni mused, playing with the flower in her hair. "Anyways, he's not big enough to do much damage. But still, isn't that mysterious?" Her wide green eyes glittered.

Ky wasn't paying attention, however. His ears perked at the sound of approaching footsteps. Rem had heard them, too, it seemed. And so had Juni.

"Ooh, look Ky-Ky, it's her." Juni exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement. Ky saw, out of the corner of his eye, Rem slam her book shut and storm off clutching her whip in her hand.

Tina and Yena both entered the gardens. Tina's red eyes caught Ky's, and he stared at her until Juni interrupted the silence.

"Tee-hee, they're so cute together, aren't they Ka?" She smiled. "Ti and Ky-Ky!"

"I guess." Ka huffed, crossing his arms.

"Looks like you have competition, Ky-Ky." Juni whispered to him, then shouted. "Hey Ky-Ky, you better make your move before the Captain gets to her!" Ky turned to her, shocked, and she winked at him.

Yena blushed and yelled back at her, "Juni, don't say something so outrageous!" as the small pink haired girl ran off giggling madly.

"I'll never get women..." Sighed Ka. Ky nodded in agreement, dumbfounded.

"Don't listen to Juni. She's one of those typical romantic girls who love gossip." Ky overheard Yena sigh as the two made their way over to the bench. "These two are Prince Ky and Ka." He bowed. Tina copied Yena's gesture, and Ky blushed.

"You don't have to..." He trailed off, shaking his head.

"Yeah! I never do." Ka chimed in, giving Ky a grin. Yena looked down at the blond haired Pikachu boy disapprovingly.

"Anyway, I hope you're enjoying your stay." Ky smiled at Tina. She nodded, a solemn expression on her face. Ky frowned, had he done something wrong?

"Well, we best get going." Yena stated, looking over at Tina. "I'm giving her the grand tour." He laughed and led Tina off. She turned back, and a shy smile painted her face as she looked at Ky before turning and following Yena.

"She's pretty, but strange." Huffed Ka, leaning back. Ky sent him a questioning glance.

"What do you mean?" Ky asked.

"I don't trust her...She seems..." Ka trailed off, searching for the right word. "Different from the others...I've never seen a Pokémon like that before." Ky nodded, not listening to his friend's words. True, Tina was different from all the other Pokémon he'd met, even those from the other kingdoms. But, that's what intrigued him. What if there was another kingdom out there, yet to be discovered? Maybe this girl could reveal some answers...

"Well, I'm off Ky!" Ka leapt up, yawning, and stretched his arms. "I have important business to attend to. See ya!" Ka waved, running off back to the castle. Ky sighed, by "important business" he knew Ka met sleeping. _Well, I suppose it can't hurt to return to the castle..._

As he made his way through the gardens, he paused and spun around. The garden was as still and empty as ever. He frowned. _I could've sworn I heard someone..._

Ky made his way through the castle halls and back to his room. Just as he was about to enter his chamber, he heard a noise.

"Okay Rem, you can come out now! I know you're there!" He called out. Only silence greeted him, and he felt a wave of irritation wash over him. He was getting tired of her childish stalking. Whenever strangers visited the palace, especially those of the female gender, Rem would always follow him around like a shadow. It annoyed him to no end. He glared at the empty hall, searching for her.

Something in the shadows shifted and two red eyes looked out at him. He gulped. Not Rem.

"You're smarter than you look, prince, being able to discern my presence even if you mistook me for someone else. But I'm afraid I don't know who this 'Rem' is you speak of. It's certainly not me." A silver haired boy stepped out from the shadows and stood in the hall before Ky. Golden bands adorned his wrists and ankles.

"A...Giratina?" Ky gasped.

The boy's eyes narrowed as he studied Ky. "You know of my kind...Well, you've met Tina after all, and she's quite different from the rest of the Pokémon on your world. I'm not surprised you could identify I am the same as her. Seems you don't just have ice in your head after all." He smirked.

"H-how do you know about Tina?" Ky demanded, hating the tremor in his voice. The Giratina boy before him radiated power and danger, and Ky resisted the urge to cower before him. _Pull yourself together, you're the prince of the Ice Kingdom! A Kyurem! Nothing should intimidate you!_

The question seemed to amuse the boy. "We are the last two of our kind, after all." He mused. "And, more importantly, I am Tina's guardian. Now-" he sprang from where he stood, dark wings flapping out and pinned Ky against the door. "Tell me where she is, or I'll slit your throat." He held a golden knife to Ky's neck.

"I..." Ky struggled to speak. "She was with the Captain of the Ice Guard in the courtyard when I last saw her!" He sputtered before he could stop himself. Ky prayed the boy wasn't an assassin. But, he claimed to be Tina's guardian, right? He wouldn't hurt her...right?

The silver haired boy narrowed his eyes and spun around, folding his wings and stalking down the hall. Ky was still trembling from the encounter. _Who in Arceus's name was that boy? I need answers...I know he's dangerous, but...I need to know who he is..._He closed his eyes and sent a prayer to Arceus that doing something this stupid and reckless wouldn't kill him.

"Glaciate!" A freezing wind shot towards the Giratina boy. He whipped around towards Ky, his red eyes glaring.

"Shadow force..." Before Ky's eyes, he vanished. The Kyurem boy looked around frantically. _Where had he gone?_

Then, the Giratina appeared right behind him, gripping Ky's shoulder with his strong clawed hand. The last thing Ky saw was the hateful glow and vengeance in the boy's red eyes before he heard his icy wing crack, letting out an anguished scream.

Ky struggled to reach his room, but collapsed against the door, his vision fading and breathing heavy. He laid against the wooden door to his room, staring at the frozen, icy blue ceiling blankly. Thoughts of another world and Giratina spun in his head until he blacked out...

* * *

_"Master, how do you know Gira will cooperate? He's been known for his...**behavior** in the past." A smooth male voice stated._

_"Yeah, why does **Gira** of all Pokémon have to be part of the plan?" Whined a woman._

_"Patience Lu, Rainbow." Soothed the Master, earning a disgruntled growl from the woman called Rainbow. "We need Gira to cooperate for this to work. And as long as we have his precious Ti...**He will**."_

* * *

**A/N: Next chappie, we will see more of Rem and her side of the story! And who is this mysterious Gira? Until next time...Also, for anyone wondering, Tina is a Humanized Distorted World Giratina and Gira is a Humanized Altered Form Giratina. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed ^.^ **


	4. Black and White

**A/N: I'm back :D Shadow and my friends have been begging me to update Dark Spiral after that awful cliffhanger I left you all with, and so I have. The events of this chapter are in Ice Princess Rem's point of view ^.^ Thank you to Shadow-Cat-Pokemon who drew the amazing cover for this fanfic and to everyone else who has helped me out and inspired me with this story. Also, a big thanks to all my readers, reviewers and everyone who has favorited or followed Dark Spiral. **

**NO Gears (Lea) - I added some Yena/Arc at the end of this chapter just for you ^.^ I know how much you love those two :3 And you have even got me to ship them xD Thank you for all your support and ideas, I'm glad to know you're enjoying this fic! **

**ChrystalDragoness - Yay, you have an account now (Love your profile pic by the way) ^.^ I think Ky's learned his lesson. Don't mess with a Giratina! I'm glad you like Gira, and thank you for your review. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. **

****Full Summary: "War will tear this world apart, alliances will be made and broken, betrayals will rip apart old friends and truths will be discovered. The roots of the earth against the kingdom of ice and sky." When a mysterious Giratina girl named Tina shows up at the Ice Kingdom, claiming to come from another world known as the Distortion World, Prince Ky's world falls apart. Everything he thought he knew is changing and he'll discover the truths of the outside world he longs for. Meanwhile, something is stirring in the Vine Kingdom and people inside both the Ice and Vine Kingdoms are growing restless. And what exactly is this _Distortion World?_****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own the characters and places in Dark Spiral I created. And Fen belongs to Shadow-Cat-Pokémon. Onward, to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Black and White: Rem's P.O.V.

"Ooh, look Ky-Ky, it's her."

Rem froze and turned to stare at Captain Yena who had entered the garden along with..._her_. The strange girl who had seemed to capture Ky's attention. She caught Ky look over at Tina and felt a pang in her heart. _Why? Why do I always feel this way whenever I see him around outsiders? _

Rem turned and ran out of the garden until she reached a house on the outskirts of the Ice Palace. Smoke rose from the chimney and the smell of fire greeted her. _The forge..._Rem took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

Rem entered the forge, closing the door behind her to keep the smoke and ash in. Inside, Pokémon were heating metal with their fire, and then shaping it with their hammers.

"Heya Rem!" Cinder waved, looking up from the scrap of metal she was melting. Cinder was one of the few people Rem did not make address her by her royal title as the two had been close friends since they were kids. Cinder was a strong blacksmith Cyndaquil woman who worked in the forge. Her short red hair was tied back in a spiky ponytail, and she wore greenish blue and yellow goggles to protect her eyes. "What can I do for you today?"

"I'm good Cinder. Thank you for your work." Rem stated, waving Cinder off. "Continue your work and don't mind me." Cinder watched as Rem made her way through the bustling forge full of workers and frowned. Rem and her had always been close as children despite social status, and she could tell when the normally cold Ice Princess was in a bad mood. Cinder sighed and turned back to her job at hand. There was no use bothering the Princess when she was like this.

"Where are you going Remmy?" Asked Pixie, a little Vulpix girl, running into the forge. Everyone ignored the girl as if this was a common occurrence.

"Pixie, why are you here? The forge can be a dangerous place?" Exclaimed Cinder even though she knew the answer. The little girl loved Cinder and wanted to become an apprentice in order to follow in Cinder's footsteps and be closer to the Cyndaquil woman.

"Oh, I'm visiting town. Nothing to concern you." Rem stated, shaking Pixie off as the little fox girl latched onto her leg.

"Isn't it dangerous to go on your own, mi'lady?" Cinder frowned, looking up from her work once more. The forge was located on the edge of the castle, and its back door led into the alleys of the city. While Cinder didn't approve of locking the royalty up in the castle, the alleyways weren't safe, and hardly anyplace a princess should venture.

"I'm perfectly fine." Rem snapped, whipping around to face Cinder. Her whip trembled in her hand, and Cinder looked taken aback. By now, the whole forge was looking at the two women. The silence was tense as if waiting for a fight to break out, though all knew Cinder wouldn't dare attack her princess and old friend.

"Don't talk to Cindy that way!" Growled Pixie, her fox tails bursting into flames. The little girl's hands were tight fists. Rem sighed.

"I'm sorry. Good day." Rem bowed, walking out of the back exit to the shop. She made her way through the winding alleys of the backstreets and into town, looking around at the smiling happy faces of the villagers. _My villagers. My people._ She frowned. No, Ky's. _He_ would be King, after all...And she would end up married to some random prince of a faraway kingdom...

"Watch it girlie!" A voice teased. She looked up into the shining, mischievous blue eyes of a tall, dark haired Black Kyurem man. For a second, she was frozen. Then, his words registered, and she felt anger rush through her. Did this ruffian not know she was the Ice Princess!?

"You look like a rich girl. So, what are you doing in these parts all alone?" He smirked, wrapping his arm around her, and she scowled. A low growl rose in her throat.

"It's none of your concern. I can take care of myself." She huffed, crossing her arms.

"If you say so Princess." He teased, and she stiffened. _How had he known?_ Then, it dawned on her. _He must just be teasing me...__**Wait**__! Nobody gets away with mocking __**ME**__!_

"You should smile more." The black haired man sighed. "The scowl you're wearing makes you look so...ferocious and cold hearted."

"Maybe that's what I'm going for." She stated coolly, releasing herself from his grip.

He shrugged. "I think you'd look cute you smiled." He smirked, earning a blush from her. "Anyway, what're you reading?" He snatched the book from her hand. "Wings of Fire: The Dark-" She grabbed it from him.

"It's none of your business!" She blushed, holding the book to her chest.

"Aw, I thought it looked cool!" He whined. "That handsome black dragon on the cover looked a bit like me, don't you think?" She glowered at him, and he put his hands up in defense.

"Okay, maybe not." He grinned. "Well, see ya around Princess. Nice meeting you. Take care of yourself, though I don't think I have to worry much about you getting kidnapped. That glare of yours is enough to scare off any other "ruffians" in the area. But, if you ever find yourself in a 'damsel in distress' moment, I might be willing to play the prince..."

"Go away!" She hissed, snapping out her wings. He winked at her and slipped off into the shadows. Who did he think he was? She blushed, clenching her fists. She could take care of herself! She would prove him-

"What now?" Rem raged, spinning around. Nobody stood there. _That's odd._..She shivered a little, pulling her cloak tighter around herself. _I swore I heard something._..Years of stalking her younger brother to protect him from visitors from other kingdoms had heightened her senses, and she could have sworn someone was there...

"Ow!" She exclaimed, spinning around. A small red haired Fenniken boy stood behind her, grinning manically and holding her whip.

"How did you-ouch!" He whipped her again. She lunged for it.

"Too slow Princess!" He cackled, running off and leaping onto the stone wall. She caught sight of her purse in his clutch.

"Hey, give that back you thief!" She hissed, flaring her wings.

"Nope! Why should I?" He taunted, sticking out his tongue at her.

"Get down from there!" She shouted, shooting an ice beam at him. He dodged nimbly, laughing, and landed before her on the ground.

"That's all?" He grinned. "Ember!" He shot a burst of flame at her, scorching Rem. She mustered all her dignity, and stood as straight and rigid as she could. The girl towered over the small Fenniken boy, stretching out her wings. Then, she demanded, "Give me my whip, purse and anything else you stole back."

His wide orange eyes grew teary, and for a second she feared she'd made him cry. He was just a little kid after all, even younger than Ky. Then, he whipped her and all pity was lost.

"That's it brat!" She roared. "Fusion flare!"

"Hold it!" She paused, and the ball of fire was extinguished. The Black Kyurem man from before had appeared. "Fenny, give the nice lady her stuff back." Fen gave him a pleading look. "All of it." He added sternly.

"But, I dunno wanna..." He whined, slurring his words together and pouting. "And I don't see any 'nice lady.' She's mean and scary." He said, pouting at Rem who flushed as red as a fusion flare.

"Fen." The man's eyes narrowed, and the child sighed, handing the purse and whip over to the man (but not before slipping a golden Pokédollar out). Then, he scampered off. The man turned to Rem, handing her back her belongings.

"Well Princess, we meet again. Here are your things. I apologize for my comrade's behavior." He smiled charmingly. "Since fate obviously wants us together, I suppose I can tell you my name. I'm Black." He held out a grimy, clawed hand. When Rem didn't respond or take it, he sighed and lowered his hand. "I believe this is the part where you tell me your name, and we run off together."

"Princess Rem." She stated, glowering at him.

"Thought I'd seen you from somewhere." He mused. "So, can I call you Remmy?"

"Absolutely not." She narrowed her eyes and scowled at him.

"Then White." He nodded. "I think it suits you, with your long pretty white hair and cold as ice personality. Hey, you're not objecting for once!" He put his hands over hers and smiled down at the objects in her hands. "Take care of your things from now on, White. We handsome man can't be sweeping down from the sky to save you every time you run into big bad thieves."

She snorted. "I'd hardly call him 'big' or 'bad.'" Black laughed.

"I hope to see you around White." She watched him spread his wings and fly off, disappearing into the dark alleys of the city.

_See you around...? As if. I doubt I'll ever see him again...Hmph, I should be glad this was a one time encounter..._

She made her way back to the castle. Snow had begun to fall from the sky, and she pulled her cloak tighter around herself. The wind whipped around her, playing with her long hair. She pushed open the door to the forge, expecting no one to be there.

"I'm glad your back safe. I was almost considering telling the Ice Guard you'd gone missing." Cinder greeted her. The Cyndaquil girl was sitting on a stool by the door, Pixie resting her head on the woman's lap. The forge was quiet, the only source of light the fire in the main hearth.

"Cinder...I'm sorry..." Rem muttered. Cinder perked up, a small grin flashing across her face. "And...thank you...for not sending all of the kingdom on me..."

"Well, you know, I knew you could handle yourself. I would've given it another hour before I told anybody..." Cinder trailed off, scratching her head. "But, lets not go around repeating this to the other servants or royalty in the castle, okay?" Rem nodded and made her way back into the gardens. Pixie stirred in Cinder's lap and turned to look up at the woman.

"Did Remmy just say 'sorry' and 'thank you'?" She mumbled and Cinder giggled, stroking her hair.

"Yes, she did." Cinder smiled warmly, the hearth fire dancing in her eyes.

Rem entered the castle and made her way down the hall, avoiding servants and other nobles in the castle. She reached the hallway where her and Ky's bedrooms were and froze at the sight that greeted her.

Ky was lying against his door, passed out. One of his wings was broken, and he seemed to be in great pain. Rem stood there, yellow eyes wide and full of shock. _I need...I need to get him fixed...Somebody, anybody..._

"Lek!" She yelled, seeing the small Electrike boy. He jumped and spun towards her.

"Y-yes Princess Rem?" The green haired dog-like boy stuttered. He saw Ky and yelped. "Wh-what happened?"

"Go get Baye." Rem demanded, and Lek scurried off to find the male healer. Baye was a Bayleaf who worked as a gardener and healer for the castle. He could fix Ky...He had to...

"Ky..." Rem whispered, placing a gentle hand on her younger brother. "Are you alright?" He cracked open one yellow eye and looked up at her.

"R-rem..." He whispered, choking out the words.

"What happened?" She soothed, holding him down.

"H-he's gonna...Tina!" Ky cried. Rem frowned as the frosty blue haired boy struggled to stand.

"What about Tina?" She didn't mean to hiss out the girl's name, but did. Something about Tina made her feel...jealous inside. She shook away her petty feelings. "Did she do this to you?"

"N-no...Not her...Him..." Ky whimpered, lying against his sister.

"I-I found Baye!" Lek cried, running up. "B-but **HE** insisted on coming too!" He whined, pointing at a figure in the shadows. Its red eyes glowed, and Ky shrank back instinctively against the door. Rem was puzzled by her brother's behavior, but thought it better not to ask about it now.

"It's okay Lek." A green streaked blond haired man soothed, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "He's just worried about the Prince. You can return to the Guard now."

Lek shuddered, and glanced reluctantly over his shoulder. "N-now?" He whimpered.

"Yes, I'm sure they're waiting for you." The Bayleaf man smiled pleasantly, and the Electrike boy trudged off down the hall, his tail in between his legs. "Now, let me see." Baye frowned, bending down to inspect Ky. He ran his hand along Ky's broken wing. "I'll take him to the infirmary." Baye stated, scooping Ky up in his arms bridal style. "You should get some rest Princess." He bowed, walking off down the hall with Ky.

"Who did this?" The voice from the shadows hissed, and Rem turned towards its source. "Who hurt _my prince_?" Rem turned to stare at the disembodied voice coming from the shadows. She frowned, she didn't recognize the voice...There were a lot of servants in the castle, but a voice like that...She shuddered. She'd remember someone with a voice that soft and deadly.

"You'll have to ask my brother when he wakes." Rem stated, keeping the tremble from her voice. "I'm afraid I don't know who his attacker was." The creature in the shadows hissed, and suddenly the eyes vanished from view. Rem assumed he had left, though she couldn't be sure. _I'll have to check with father to make sure no intruders have gotten into the palace...Baye acknowledged his presence, though, so I'll hope he's part of the staff at the castle..._

Rem sighed, entering her bedroom chamber. She filled the tub in her private bathroom, and let the warm water soak over her, washing away her fears. Ky would be okay, he had to be. After all, the future of the Ice Kingdom rested on his shoulders. I_'ll check on him tomorrow..._She decided as her hair floated around her. _There's no use worrying about him now..._

As she was preparing to go to bed, she heard a knock at the window. She threw back the curtains to see Black hanging upside down.

"White!" He waved.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed, pulling her towel tighter around herself. "Don't make me call the Guard!"

"You wouldn't." He smirked, and she growled at his ability to see through her bluff. "And you know why I'm here. So does this mean I can spend the night?"

"Black, get out!" She whipped him, and the Black Kyurem man flew out of the window, laughing.

"You've got five minutes to get dressed, White, or I'm coming in!" Black winked at her.

"Don't you dare come back!" She yelled before slamming the window on him. However, it didn't surprise her when Black showed up at the castle later that night.

* * *

Yena and Arc were wandering down the corridor, on guard in case Prince Ky's attacker tried to go after the Ice Princess next. The two men were trying to ignore the sounds of whipping, laughing and bad pick-up lines that had been coming from behind the door for the past few hours. When Yena had burst into the room earlier after hearing the princess's shouts, Arc by his side, the two had been shoved - or rather whipped - out by Rem who assured them that nothing suspicious was going on, and she would dispose of this intruder within a minute. The yells of the princess and laughter coming from the room suggested otherwise, but Rem had demanded no interference from the two. And honestly, Yena feared Rem's wrath more than her father's, the King's.

"I guess Rem finally found a man she kind of accepts and, more importantly, who doesn't mind being whipped." Yena smiled tiredly at Arc. "Her father would be pleased...and it would probably remind him of his own relationship with the Queen." Yena shuddered, thinking of Queen Reshi's strictness and the King's own laid back nature.

"Yeah, I sure as hell couldn't put up with a girl like her, princess or not!" Arc sighed, and smirked at his Captain. "I prefer your type, Yena." He grinned, earning a glare from the silvery haired man.

"In any case, do your job which does not include flirting with the Captain." Yena growled, his wolf tail puffed up.

"Fine..." Arc yawned, leaning against the door. "Are we gonna have to really listen to those two all night? Can't we get Ka or someone else to deal with Rem's love life?"

"Unfortunately for us, yes..." Yena sighed. "And our job is protecting the princess."

"Same thing." Arc stated. "After all, nothing bad ever happens in this kingdom anyway, so I don't see why something should happen now." Yena frowned.

_Yes, nothing bad ever happens, does it?_

* * *

Preview for Chapter 5:

_"My prince...You have awakened..."_

_Ky blinked and found himself staring into two red glowing eyes. _

* * *

**PurplePantherXVI: I am too evil for that little preview at the end :D I apologize for all these evil cliffies, please don't send Giratinas after me! *Hides behind Riku***

**Riku: Hey! Don't sacrifice me! You all have permission to attack her with whatever Pokémon you'd like..**

**PurplePantherXVI: Why do you hate me so much Riku!? I promise I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible, okay? Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed :3 **

**Riku: And remember if she doesn't update soon you have permission to sic Gira on her! **


End file.
